


The last prank of Sirius Black

by NuincalionGriffondor



Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, Father figure Sirius black, Female Harry Potter, James Potter Bashing, Las Vegas Wedding, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Tonks is a bad chaperone, prodigal son challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuincalionGriffondor/pseuds/NuincalionGriffondor
Summary: Astra Black (formerly Potter) Just wanted the chance to blow off some steam and relax a bit after the death of sirius and the shocking revelations of the previous year. But now she has to worry about the dark lord, and her new wife. DZ2 Prodigal son Challenge and Bloodybrandy's Vegas wedding challenge cross posted on ff.net
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is Nuincalion Griffondor, this is the first chapter of my cross posted (FF & AO3) fanfiction. I have been working on this one for a while since I was challenged by a friend who sent me a list of challenges and told me to mix two. So I mixed the Bloody Brandy Vegas wedding challenge and the DZ2 Prodigal son challenge. This should be fun.

The first thing Astra Black (Formerly Potter) thought when she woke up in the morning was, “I’m Still Alive.” 

However this thought was quickly followed up by, “Damnit.”

With the arm of dwarves mining her skull with a fervor reserved for gold, one would not begrudge the young woman’s disdain for remaining among the land of the living. The young dark haired beauty racked her brains for the explanation for how she got into this state.

*Flashback*

“Nice one Astra!” Sirius cried as she hit rabastan Lestrange in the chest with a Confringo. Sirius leapt forward with a feral grin as he slugged Lucius Malfoy in the face, and he fell through what Sirius had told her was the Veil of Death. Sirius turned around, a look of pride in his eyes as he looked upon his god-daughter, and they both smiled slightly.

“AVADA KEDAVARA,” The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange shouted from behind Astra and the green Bolt of light arced across the room and hit Sirius dead in the chest, the ghost of his last smile still in his face as he fell backwards into the veil, and disappeared into the archway just like Lucius had moments before.

Shock, Anger, and an all encompassing grief coursed through Astra as she stared at the spot where the closest thing she had to a father was torn away from her. Her grief and rage filled orbs turned and locked onto Bellatrix Lestrange, who was backing out of the room with a devious smirk on her face. When she noticed Astra looking at her, she bolted from the room, cackling like the mad witch she was as she left. There was barely a second’s hesitation from Astra as she let out a war cry of hate and grief as she charged after the insane woman. The injured Tonks, Luna, and Neville were the only ones to call after her. Astra charged through the department of mysteries only ever catching glimpses of the lunatic she was chasing after with a reckless abandon.

I Killed Sirius Black,” Bellatrix Chanted within a mocking tone the entire chase, and Astra didn’t manage to catch up to the mad Bitch until both of them left the lifts in the Atrium.

“Oh she’s coming to get me!” Bellatrix cackled, which gave Astra the chance to point her wand at Bellatrix

“SANGUINE ULCUS,” Astra screamed and the dark red blood boiling curse hit Bellatrix in the chest and she fell to the ground screaming in agony. Astra charged towards Bellatrix, and then stomped on her wand, causing it to snap on the ground as Astra straddled Bellatrix and began raining blows down upon Bellatrix. She screamed obscenities at the elder woman as tears burned her eyes.

“Enough,” Voldemort’s high, cold voice growled as Astra was hit with a Banishing hex.

“Corrumpatar,” Astra shouted as she rolled to her feet, her wand slashing diagonally, and the dark purple flame curse that she had blocked from hitting Hermione earlier was flying towards Voldemort, who quickly blocked the spell, and then lifted the blood boiler from Bellatrix.

“Well Well Potter finally wisened up and began playing around with real spells, Eh Potter.” Voldemort asked, a grin on his face.

“Well Tom, I thought what the hell you and your fuckboys want me dead, might as well return the favor.” Astra replied, then dodged out of the way of a cruciatus curse, and then shouted, “Fulgur Percutiens.”

A bolt of lightning shot from her wand causing Voldemort to leap out of the way. He sent a bone shattering curse towards Astra who responded with, “Protego Reclamo.”

Voldemort ducked underneath the reflected curse, and then turned to see Astra spinning in a circle with the intoned, “Protego Diabolica.”

The dark blue flames formed in a circle around Astra who stared at Voldemort, and then pointed her wand towards the snakelike man. With a roar Voldemort slashed his wand and the flames heading towards him were extinguished and Voldemort shot a Crucio at Astra once more, who was unable to dodge it again. She was flung across the room by the force of the curse, the fire was quickly extinguished as Voldemort strode towards Astra who was screaming under the torture curse. He lifted the curse and then lifted Astra’s eyes.

“Where is the Prophecy Potter,” Voldemort asked slightly out of breath.

“Gone,” Astra gasped out, blood trickling down the side of her face from a cut on the side of her head, “I gave it to Sirius, and your mad bitch sent him through the Veil.”

She was lying, the prophecy was actually in a small bottomless bag that was hidden in her jacket. She had been forced to become an amazing liar to survive in this world. Lie to the Dursleys, Lie to the sorting hat, Lie to Dumbledore, Lie to the two ‘friends’ he had chosen for her. 

She felt Voldemort's Legilements probe, and they fell into her mindscape. Astra stood on the top of the parapets of a castle of dark stone. All around the castle stood a graveyard that went as far as the eye could see.

“I wouldn’t Move if I were you Tom, my defences are quite nasty, I will show you the memory.” Astra stated, and an image shown in the sky. The memory showed her handing sirius the Prophecy orb, and then the image of him falling through the veil.

The both of them were booted out of her mind, and Voldemort sneered and then leveled his wand at Astra. Who was looking Voldemort in the eyes steeling herself for her inevitable end. The green bolt of light was intercepted by a burst of flame, and the cry of a phoenix echoed through the room.

A puff of smoke and a pile of ash hit the floor in front of her, the chick of Fawles popped its head from the ashes and chirped happily at Astra. Voldemort was flung away from Astra by a Banishing spell. Voldemort Growled out the name that was on both he and Astra’s minds.

“Dumbledore.”

“It was foolish for you to come here Tom,” Dumbledore’s voice came from the other side of the Atrium, and when Astra turned her head to look at the old man, she blinked twice in bewilderment at the sight in front of her, then blinked twice again in denial, then tears began to set in as the betrayal set in. 

Standing there next to dumbledore were three figures, One a tall man with messy black hair, glasses and a pair of hard Hazel eyes. The Second was a shorter woman whose hair was a dark red and eyes that Astra saw every time she looked into the mirror. James and Lily Potter, her parents, her very much not dead Parents.

The third figure was a boy Astra’s age, she noted the likeness to their father, aside from the hair which was red, her polar opposite when it came to likeness.

Voldemort chuckled as he stood up from, “The Potters, Fancy seeing three people whom the world believed to be dead. I had simply assumed that one of my servants had killed you three and that was why Astra Potter was orphaned and declared the Girl-Who-Lived. Afterall, how could those of the so-called light abandon their child to the conditions she was left to.”

“Sometimes for the greater good, you must make sacrifices,” James Replied, a superior tone in his voice, and Astra felt the stirrings of an unfamiliar emotion begin to rear its head. Anger had become a common emotion for her to feel recently, Rage was slightly more rare, but only once before had Astra ever felt Wrath.

Before she could act upon, and unleash this emotion, she was surprised by the stunner that hit her from the direction of the elevators.

When she woke up, she was greeted by the sight of the chick of Fawkes resting on her stomach, and a haggard looking Tonks. She groaned as a spasm of pain caused Fawkes to squawk at her and Tonks to jerk awake.

“Hey there Astra, Hell of a night,” Tonks weakly joked, her voice revealing her exhaustion to the prone Woman. Tonks put up her hand to stop Astra from speaking, and had her drink a potion that relieved the majority of the pain from the torture that Voldemort. Although, It tasted like dragon shite.

“Tonks, Sirius,” Astra Began after she choked down the potion.

“I know, I’m sorry Astra, our plan was good, we got nearly twenty five death eaters, Bellatrix was the only one to escape alive. But from what I saw of her and how angry Voldiewhore was she might wish otherwise.” Tonks replied.

“My Parents,” Astra asked, and Tonks hair flashed a violent red as she glowered into a corner of the room.

“Wasn’t that the mind fuck of the millenium. Astra I cannot imagine what you must be feeling right now, hell I don’t even know how I feel right now.” Tonks sighed as she slumped back down into her chair.

“He said that he had found something when he went to gringotts to get the adoption papers set up. He told me before the plan began that he had ground shaking news.” Astra then gave a sort of dead chuckle, and then a sneer, “Guess we figured out what it was.”

“Well hold onto your ass, because it gets quite a bit worse,” Tonks replied, and grabbed the nearby paper, “You've been out for nearly a day, the term is over officially, well read it yourself.”

**Twenty-Five Death Eaters murdered by disgraced Girl-Who-Lived. Dark Lord Forced To Retreat by The Chosen One and Albus Dumbledore.**

**By Rita Skeeter**

“Quick summary, you are vilified for killing ‘redeemable purebloods’ are publicly berated by all three of your family members,” Tonks growled, then with a thought added on “Oh, and are also called a deranged lunatic by nearly everyone you know, aside from about six-seven people, one of those being yours truly. But that’s about the norm these days for the prophet. The quibbler actually printed an article in your defence seeing as you were fighting terrorists in the heart of the ministry, they gave you big points for Rabastan Lestrange. Which side the public will take is up in the air.”

“Luna is a good friend,” Astra replied, with a small smile on her face.

“Well Sirius already gave the goblins his blood, so we can finish the Adoption process and Emancipate you so that you won’t be… I don’t know, get slapped with a marriage contract.” Tonks rambled, and Fawkes trilled in agreement, bringing the attention of the room back onto him.

Why is Fawkes with me Tonks, Astra asked quietly, and tonks chortled slightly, a smirk breaking his grim facade.

“He refused to leave your side, he bloodied up the headmaster’s hand when he tried to take the little guy off of you.” Tonks chuckled as Fawkes began a happy song.

“Well, I suppose you can tag along with me Fawkes.” Astra told the bird, the phoenix song uplifting her spirit, Fawkes walked up to Astra’s shoulder, and latched onto her as she sat up. Astra put the small bird onto the dresser, and took a shower changed her clothes to a pair of Tonks old clothes provided by Andromeda and Ted which were far nicer that the clothes she had been wearing before. A hearty breakfast was provided by Andromeda who was an easy going, if sometimes terrifying woman. After breakfast the Tonks escorted Astra to Gringotts, managing to get through Diagon without much hassle.

“Here goes nothing,” Astra muttered to herself as she strode into gringotts which was relatively empty. Walking up to a teller, she waited for him to finish his work, before informing the goblin, “Astra Potter to see Vault Master Irontooth.

The goblin examined her closely for a moment before nodding, leading the small group to Irontooth’s office.

“Ah Miss Astra, good to see that you are recovering well from your fight, My condolences to the Late Lord Black, he was always an amusing man.” Irontooth stated solemnly

“That he was Master Irontooth. Sirius told me that I could either hyphenate or just take on his name if I wanted to?” Astra asked, getting straight down to business.

“Indeed, may I guess that you wish to leave the name of Potter behind?” Irontooth asked, and at Astra’s nodd, he stood, “Then let us complete the ritual The late Lord Black knew there was a possibility of his imminent demise so he left us several vials of his blood so that the blood adoption may take place. It is good that you came here, the newest will which was submitted several hours before his death, stipulated your presence before any public reading took place.”

“Really?” Andromeda asked, and Irontooth nodded.

“He left nearly everything to you who would soon be his daughter, and a few other bequeathments were made to others as well.” Irontooth informed Andromeda

“Let's do the ritual first, then we can deal with the rest,” Astra managed to get out from the well of emotions threatening to choke her before fawkes sang solty in her ear while rubbing his head on her neck, easing the pain of the loss slightly.

“Thanks Fawkes,” Astra told him as she wiped a tear away.

Several hours and a blood ritual later, Astra Lily Potter ceased to exist, and Astra Morgana Black took her place.

“Vegas was the old dog mad!” Andromeda shrieked, as Irontooth informed her of Sirius' last wish for Astra.

“In his will he emancipated the New Lady Black, and told her and I quote, ‘let my pup get good and plastered after the year she’s had.” Irontooth stated with a grin on his face.

“Brilliant,” Tonks laughed, then coughed slightly at the disapproving look on her parents faces, “I mean it is absolutely horrific and a true waist of money.”

“I’m going,” Astra stated, her voice stronger than it had been all year, “Sirius wanted me to go, and I think for once I deserve a vacation.”

“I’ll chaperone!” Tonks volunteered, without missing a beat.

Irontooth chuckled then reached into his desk, “The Late Lord Black also requested that I procure this for you.”

Irontooth pulled out a small vial with a potion that shimmered gold and handed it to Astra.

“Is that?” Tonks asked, awe and slight jealousy in her voice.

“Liquid Luck…. I expect the black fortune to increase substantially Ms. Black.” Irontooth replied and gained a feral grin.

*Flashback end*

Astra’s memory after that was a blur of breaking down into tears upon returning to the Tonks home, goodbyes as they boarded their flight to Vegas, Her and Tonks doing whiskey shots, the luck potion, more alcohol, cards, vague flashes of Elvis and a pretty dark haired girl. The last couple memories were for kisses and pleasure that all had to be dreams her alcohol induced mind had produced.

A petite femininne had draped itself across her very much nude form, and a female body snuggled up to her, spooning her in the bed of a room that was definitely not the room she and Tonks had been staying in.

“I could be mistaken,” She thought, her eyes widening to the size of saucers as she felt the unfamiliar, but not unpleasant ache between her legs in her pelvic region.


	2. Announcement of Seiries

I know that more chapters were promised, however I am going to be using this intro as a start up for a grouping of rarer pairings from the DC, and then later Marvel universes. I’m going to be working on two at once, and this page will be updated whenever I have a new one. I will try to keep a monthly to bi-monthly update schedule. The first two pairings are as follows.  
Astra Potter/ Cassandra Cain. (Grey Harry)  
Astra Potter/ Komand’r(Blackfire) (Dark Harry)

Feel free to recommend pairings to me, I will write to the ones that my muse tells me to write.


End file.
